


我想做個夢

by labrnth



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 在入睡前親親我，就像你睡醒睜眼看見我後、吻過我的嘴角。應該是大學同居au之類的。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	我想做個夢

**Author's Note:**

> 說起來最近應該也是霜降了，寫步入冬天、天冷卻溫暖的一點小事情吧。  
> 把之前的其中兩篇點題合在一起寫了，有修改劇情，但是喜歡的句子我有留著，謝謝之前的打賞！
> 
> 我寫breddy其實是很一時興起的事情。我喜歡看他們的影片很久了，有兩年多一點了吧，但是一直不知道有同人圈，是某天看到轉噗才開啟我新世界的門（哇咧  
> 很喜歡他們，但是可能我功課沒有做得很足，寫一些小地方如果出了ooc就別噴我了，偷偷告訴我我會改的勒。

Eddy不知道自己是被冷醒的，還是因為尿意而清醒的。外頭有汽車呼嘯而過，剛從酒吧回來的大學生吵鬧地大笑喧囂。

畢竟是周五晚上，城市索性晚睡了。他倆因為剛過期中週，累到不行就拒絕了班上要去酒吧慶祝的提議，窩在公寓裡補點美劇，早早爬上床補眠。

他和睡意交戰，在床上磨磨蹭蹭，意識逐步清醒但是身體還是沉的。他想抓緊身上的棉被，把自己包得緊一些，才發現身上的棉被從兩層變成一層，同居人已經把剩下來的被子搶走了，還把自己裹成結實得捲餅。

好吧。Eddy爬下床，摸去廁所。

那張沙發床不大，就是剛好塞兩個人，一點動靜都很明顯。他睡在靠牆的那一側，翻身跨過對方時小心翼翼。所幸Brett因為累壞了，睡得沉，還淺淺地打呼，只是悶哼了一兩下。

冬日，半夜。

廚房的電子鐘顯示著才四點多一些。天冷，水也有點冰，Eddy迷迷糊糊把棉褲堤上，雙手在水龍頭底下沾了一點水就趕緊抽開了。

他在爬回床上的時候不留神，在厚重的被子之間壓到Brett的腳。

Brett痛得驚醒，反射性叫出一聲髒話後從被褥底下撐起上半身往雙腳看去。

Eddy趕緊道歉，Brett也沒有睡醒，就是瞇起眼睛在黑暗中看他，等他窸窸窣窣回到自己的位置，一邊毫不遮掩地打著大大的呵欠，還伸手抓了抓自己的胯下。

「你去幹嘛？」

Brett的聲音帶了點鼻音，軟軟的，像是黏牙的糯米糰子。

「上廁所。」不然還能做什麼。「你被子分我一點啊。」

對方挪了下位置，讓Eddy比較好躺到內側。

強行拉開棉被後鑽進了被窩裡，他從後方把側躺的Brett摟進懷裡，當他冰涼的手模模糊糊伸進了對方的T恤底下，貼上腹部溫暖的軟肉，Brett渾身一震。

......冰。Brett半睡半醒地咕噥，如果不是嗓音滿是睡意，聽起來還會有點慍怒。

Eddy困倦地在他的脖子上親了兩口，大抵也不是有意識而是直覺地，像是在哄Brett睡覺。「是說廁所沒衛生紙了。」

對方「喔」了一聲。反正也沒有人想起來去把一捲新的衛生紙放進廁所裡，大概就是明天誰先進浴室誰倒楣吧。

Eddy悄悄地纏上Brett的腳，腳趾在趾縫間勾了勾，帶著涼意的令Brett不禁哆嗦，反射性要把他推開。但也只是輕輕一兩下，沒多大力。Brett總是這樣的，在睡意朦朧的時候更是，即使沒有很想要貼得緊緊的肢體觸碰也會順著他，有時甚至會反過來蹭他一兩下把自己安頓得更舒服。

Eddy埋進了他的肩膀，半個人已經睡著，含糊說了什麼道歉的話，以及又一次的「晚安」。

  
  
  


再次醒來已經七點了。

這次是Brett。他今天起得早，比什麼都要早起。

比交通和人群的喧囂早起，也比手機事先設好的鬧鐘還要早起。也許是因為步入下半年，日出晚，天沒完全亮，頂多灰濛的天色溢進房裡，恰好足以勾勒枕邊人的輪廓。

世界還很安靜，只有兩個人的呼吸聲。隔著衣物貼在他背上的心臟跳動著，一下又一下。

他艱難地翻過身子，不是因為怕吵醒對方而小心動作，而是因為Eddy整個人緊緊巴在自己身上。他看著Eddy歪斜貼在枕頭上的臉龐，只想要用手指去描繪他的睫毛、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇。Eddy熟睡得嘴巴微微張開，在枕邊流了些口水，讓他覺得滑稽，又無比揪心。

還在睡夢中的同居人砸了下嘴巴，感覺到Brett的動靜，便下意識把圈在他腰間的手臂放開。

Brett是多麼熟悉由細節構成的這個人。

他柔軟的頭髮容易被睡得凌亂，在想盡辦法梳理、用髮膠把它安排整齊的手指在Brett眼裡一直都是好看的；有時候他大笑時，聲音摩娑Brett的耳膜讓他心頭收緊，又在喊Brett名字的時候，舌尖輕點的「t」顯得太輕巧，大抵是在他胸口融化了。

想著想著，他睡不回去了。他伸手去勾到了手機，點開查看訊息。

一塊小小的四方形亮起。剛睡醒，眼睛還有點乾，Brett用力眨了眨眼睛滑過社群軟體，身旁的人有了動靜，他就抬起頭，恰好對上Eddy吃力瞇著眼睛看他的模樣，整張臉皺得好用力，眉頭都擰在一塊兒了。

一雙手臂伸過來重新把他拉過去。

Brett也順著對方，側躺讓Eddy好把他攬進懷裡。蹭進脖頸的頭髮讓他的後頸發癢，也不知道是不是還在說夢話，Eddy講了幾句沒頭沒尾的話，一面把手收攏。

噴在他耳邊的呼吸還有點早晨起床的口臭，讓Brett想嘲笑他。晚些等Eddy醒來後再和他說。

他感覺到Eddy在他耳朵後方落下親吻。糊糊的，乾澀的唇瓣貼在不常觸碰到的肌膚上摩娑。

星期六早上。那對雙唇吃力地囁嚅著，在一個細吻後要他在睡一下，或者換言之要他在床上多待一下。

  
  
  


入睡到醒來之間，他們挨在彼此身側。

也許待Eddy也醒來後，他們會交換幾個親吻，觸碰彼此。

還要在溫暖的被窩裡貼著下半身相擁相愛，然後在性事後再多睡一會兒。

有什麼關係呢，這樣多好。反正是周末。

愜意和慵懶鋪展開來，像條柔軟的毯子把兩人包裹住，讓他倆在冬天的寒氣裡相偎依。

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 跟大家說件事，每次我寫這種劇情我都特別想睡，寫到打了好幾次盹......但是我又特別喜歡寫，真的很想問自己何必ㄋ
> 
> 我喜歡忙碌的生活裡面同時有很真實又有小溫暖的細節。我特別去問朋友，要不要寫「有口臭」跟「抓胯下」這種事情，但是連一般情侶都會這樣了，男孩子之間更會無所顧慮吧。  
> 對我來說這是他們的萌點，反正我也不管讀者能不能接受，就這樣ㄅ反正我寫的本來就小眾（很兇
> 
> 沙發床我也想解釋一下，因為在國外給大學生租的公寓常常沒有分客廳和臥室，都是配置沙發床，有客人來的時候可以當沙發，平常放下來是床。  
> （雖然我們也不太用它沙發的模式因為換來換去很累，大學生就是懶。


End file.
